Yo quisiera
by Ddai
Summary: SpikexBuffy. Song fic. EL pasado no se puede cambiar, eso no significa que Buffy no pueda soñar con lo que pudo haber sido si hubiese tenido una vida diferente. *nada me pertenece* 16


Nada me pertenece, todo es de sus respectivos autores.

Esto fue escrito para fines de diversión y no gana nada con ello.

SpikexBuffy. Song fic.

Un poco triste, pero es lo que me hubiera gustado como final de la serie.

* * *

Libro Rojo

I

El Apocalipsis estaba apocas horas de suceder, él estaba seguro de que "El Primero" no "escatimaría" recursos para matarlos.

Spike estaba mirando esa gema, él no estaba seguro si conseguir su alma de regreso había sido una bendición o una maldición. Sonrió, burlándose de sí mismo, lo había hecho todo por ella, estaba dispuesto a hacer a hacer aún más, entregar su vida y seguir peleando aún después de la muerte si le era posible y solo por ella, no por tener su amor, ni por un beso siquiera, incluso no le pedía ni una mirada, lo haría por el simple hecho de que la amaba y no esperaba nada a cambio, salvo que ella viviera y pudiese sonreír.

Pensó en lo patético que fue y no pocas veces, estaba tras ella, siempre pendiente, únicamente para verla, para sentirla, por su amor lo dejó todo atrás. Volvió a sonreír sin humor, apenas una mueca, tampoco se arrepentía de lo que sentía.

Era un poco curioso, en retrospectiva, también era gracioso, lo reconocía, él era un Vampiro, criaturas sin moral, sin nobleza, eran la maldad y la oscuridad, el pecado, la depravación, la imprudencia de la mortalidad humana y con todo eso por dentro y fuera la única motivación que él siempre tuvo siempre fue el Amor, todo lo opuesto de la naturaleza de lo que era.

Su amor por Drucila lo condujo a lo más bajo de la demencia, las fiestas de sangre, cubiertos de pecados imperdonables y el dolor de los inocentes, la diversión de los impuros y las orgía de las llamas. Fue su amor por ella la que lo hizo olvidar todas las veces que ella le fue infiel, jamás se lo reclamó y nunca le tuvo rencor a ella por ello.

Después, su amor por otra mujer, La Cazadora, lo llevó a retorcer aún más su camino, traicionando su naturaleza oscura y malévola, aplastando y destruyendo su dignidad, su existencia. Él pudo justificarse ante el mundo y frente a ella porque su naturaleza vampírica era la justificación para dejar que ella lo aplastara, pero ante sí mismo eso no contaba, la dejaba despedazarlo porque la amaba. Cada palabra y cada desaire lo herían, hasta el punto de llorar en silencio en la oscuridad pero ni siquiera eso lo hizo renunciar a ella ni tenerle rencor, después de todo no era culpa de la Cazadora, era culpa suya, él mismo era quien estaba mal, porque él no era lo que ella quería ni lo que ella necesitaba, él debía de ser el Hombre que ella Merecía…

Por eso luchó y perdió la cordura, todo para recuperar lo que creyó que necesitaba para ser digno de ser mirado por ella, su Alma.

Se había equivocado una vez más, pero no la culpaba a ella, él problema era él, siempre sería él, porque ella era perfecta. Todo lo malo, podrido y torcido en ella era perfecto, porque su oscuridad podía abrazarlo y fundirse perfectamente con él, como antes. Todo lo bueno, noble y puro y también su dolor humano era perfecto, porque ella lo hacía todo por quienes amaba, por su familia y amigos había dado su vida, era ese Amor que podía fundirse con su alma y devorarla a su antojo, como ahora.

Su humor extraño y sombrío, su sarcasmo y su sonrisa en aquel hermoso rostro eran el aderezo perfecto de ese infierno de mujer.

Seguía mirando la gema como si tuviera todas las respuestas talladas en ella. Cada parte de su vida eran una ironía, cada paso que dio, cada acierto y cada error, no creía que fuera el destino, debía ser algo más perverso que eso, ni reescribiendo su podría podrían cambiar las cosas, estaba seguro de que sea como sea se hubiese enamorado de ella cada vez. Era como en aquella canción que oyó hacía tiempo en algún lugar de Latinoamérica.

"Como es la vida como es  
te encuentras destruido  
de nada te ha valido la vida como es"

Recordó cuando aún era un humano, un patético intento de poeta, un tipo que solo sabía pasar el tiempo creando composiciones desastrosas, todo por una mujer que lo creía insignificante, indigno de ella.

Después llego Drucila a su vida, abrazándolo en la eterna oscuridad, magnificando su naturaleza sensible sin que él lo supiera. Comenzó lo que él creyó serpia una fiesta sin fin, un amor eterno, con las cadenas sueltas el monstruo en que se convertía gritó, desgarrando su cordura.

Era un poco curioso, ahora que pensaba en ello, ese estúpido apodo que le daban los demás por su mala poesía fue también el mismo que llevó a tener una temida reputación. También lo era el hecho de que la gran mayoría de los vampiros, al despertar a su nueva vida, perdían el placer por los gustos humanos, algunos muy mundanos, cosa que con él fue al revés, con la llegada del siglo XX conoció la televisión, las malditas y adictivas novelas y la maravillosa comida rápida, los aros de cebolla y las alitas fritas tenían un lugar especial entre sus favoritas.

"Luego el futuro te negó  
el mundo te gritaba  
Tú ya no vales nada  
el futuro te negó"

Que Drucila lo abandonara fue insoportable, estaba a la deriva, sin motivo para seguir, sin una guía, la fiesta de sangre terminó. Pero ese no fue su peor momento, fue malo pero no el peor.

Regresó a Sunnydale para aferrarse a lo único que le quedaba, La Cazadora.

Fue el camino más largo y transitivo que había pasado, desde el estúpido Chip que lo incapacitó hasta darse cuenta que estaba jodido hasta la médula, se había enamorado de ella…

Lo que más le dolió fue su rechazo sin ninguna sola oportunidad, claro que ella sabía que él era un monstruo, sus amigos, todos lo sabían y se aprovechaban de que él no podía defenderse, todo por culpa de ese maldito Chip.

Y con todos los inconvenientes él aprendió a disfrutar, un poco, de la compañía de algunos de ellos, como la de la Madre de ella, una buena y bella mujer que lo trataba como a una persona, hacía un té delicioso y su plática era como agua fresca en un caluroso día.

Su muerte solo le hizo recordar la fragilidad de la vida humana, sus sentimientos y el dolor de saber que las cosas buenas llegaban a su fin.

La muerte de La Cazadora lo devastó, le arrebató la vida que soñó, le quitó las fantasías de la vida que nunca tendría, le dolía por las palabras que jamás escucharía y las miradas que no tendría.

Pero aún en medio del dolor se levantó, todo por una promesa, cuidaría lo más valioso que ella le encargó, la vida de su hermana pequeña, por eso y solo por eso se levantaba y seguía, porque aún con el dolor y la ausencia él podía seguir probándole su amor, por ello cumpliría su promesa.

"Una joya como Tú  
un regalo como tú  
qué tiene nada que ver  
un momento en la realidad"

Simplemente al principio no lo podía creer, ella vivía, regresada por la magia, un regalo excepcional, una joya preciosa pérdida y encontrada, aún para él era una cosa de locos, esos amigos suyos eran algo fuera de todos los mundos.

Pero ella no parecía estar feliz, no era ella misma, solo una sombra de lo que era, casi vacía y eso a él no le importó porque en ese momento él se dio cuenta de que ella sufría y todo lo que quería era borrar ese dolor y verla sonreír, aún si no podía tenerla nunca verla feliz era lo que él necesitaba para seguir viviendo.

"Dime quién sabe querer  
a mis brazos se entregó  
¿No sería demasiado?  
Y que bien se está a su lado"

No supo a quién agradecer ni después a quien culpar. Ella corrió hacia él, de forma salvaje y brutal, desde la parte más turbia y retorcida, aferrándose a él con la oscuridad de su alama y el dolor.

Él lo sabía, ella no lo amaba, sólo lo estaba usando para descargar toda su frustración y su dolor, todo su odio. Eso era sensacional, salvaje, violento y lleno de pasión, justo como ella era, salvaje y la amaba cada vez más.

Ella no quería amarlo y eso a él no le importaba, no era el primero en su vida ¿Y eso qué? Él se lo había dicho al soldadito ese antes, no importaba si ella no quería verlo, eso no lo detendría de intentar todo lo que sabía y lo que no sabía lo inventaría, la arrastraría con él si hiciera falta, él lograría que ella lo amara o moriría intentándolo.

¿Cuánto dura ser feliz?  
Son segundos nada más  
lo demás es caminar  
por una vida sin ley y agarrarlo al vuelo

Si algo así como el Amor está en el Aire"

No lo logró, ella simplemente se alejó, diciendo que lo suyo no era real, que solo era una obsesión. Y dolió…

No importó cuánto lloró, cuanto maldijo ni cuanto corrió, con esa mujer nada pudo funcionar, entonces tomó una decisión… Arrastrarla por la oscuridad le dejó una valiosa lección, que el amor que le tenía iba más allá de las palabras. Aún tenía una última oportunidad, la única carta que le quedaba, la perseguiría hacia la luz, así solo fuese polvo lo que de él quedara. Porque ella lo merecía, ella lo valía y él no era un cobarde que renuncia solo porque el camino es difícil de andar.

Ahora ella estaba llegando a su lado una vez más, era su "recompensa" por perseverar, aunque para él era solo un gesto más que ella tenía para con él, le dejaba ver ese lado blando y frágil, con él ella podía ser débil y llorar porque no tenía que protegerlo de ella misma ni de nadie, él era un arma, su arma. Él lo aceptó porque por su amor sería cualquier cosa que ella le pidiera.

"Y todo tiene su final  
y yo te debo mi adiós  
es solo un gesto de amor  
saber decirlo con más"

Ella durmió entre sus brazos, dejándose vencer, dejándose proteger por él. Él sabía que esta sería la última vez, su instinto se lo decía, después de todo no era un soldado más, era un armar para usar y desechar. La observó dormir por unos segundos, eso era suficiente para hacerlo feliz, era como hacer el amor, como la noche anterior, todo lo que hizo fue abrazarla y dormir con ella entre sus brazos, pero esa sola noche fue la más valiosa de toda su larga vida… Y la recordaría por la eternidad.

Ella finalmente había aceptado que sus sentimientos eran reales, aún si no sentía lo mismo por él era suficiente para que él fuera inmensamente feliz.

La batalla finalmente comenzó, un ejército de demonios contra un puñado de cazadoras. Justo cuando llegó el final fue el momento de cumplir su promesa, la amaría aún después de convertirse en cenizas.

"En qué momento escribir  
una carta del adiós  
sólo quiero un día más  
o quizás que sean dos"

La luz dorada estaba cubriéndolo, podía sentir su alma ahí, ardiendo.

Al final, él fue el ganador, era su arma, su campeón, por primera vez ella lo miró por encima de los demás, por encima de Ángel y de fue lo mejor, tal vez no era por amor, pero lo reconoció y lo aceptó a su lado como el mejor. Su arma. Su escudo. Su Protector.

— Te amo —

Que palabras tan dulces y agrias a la vez, aun así fue el bálsamo que calmó su dolor, tenía ganas de llorar, porque aun cuando él sabía que no era verdad ella tomó su mano y lo miró con esos bellos ojos, llenos de ternura y esos segundos duraron una eternidad.

— No es verdad, pero gracias…—

Esas palabras eran todo lo que deseaba, todo lo que necesitaba, ahora cumpliría su parte y la liberaría, ella merecía ser feliz, aun cuando él ya no podría verlo deseaba que ella hallara el amor que merecía y fuera muy feliz.

Ella se fue y él se quedó solo, mirando el lugar caer, comenzó a gritar, como un loco, como era él, el final perfecto para la boca del infierno, era como en los viejos tiempos, quedarse al límite hasta que todo desapareciera.

"Después de un sueño tan largo  
como la cura de un sueño  
un sueño de los más bellos

Cada quien su lugar  
Tu risa es la mejor risa  
Tu boca es la mejor boca  
Tu beso es el mejor beso  
Tu olvido el peor Olvido"

En medio del final, cuando todo terminaba y su alma ardía extinguiéndose él pensó en ella, cuando sonreía, cuando estaba enojada, cuando lloraba y también cuando su mirada ausente era todo lo que le quedaba, era hermosa, la más hermosa. Él sonrió, dejando que todo su cuerpo se consumiera, sus últimas palabras haciendo eco en cada parte de su memoria, era el mejor regalo de despedida que deseo. "Te amo" fue lo último que escuchó.

Él dejaría de existir y no importaba ya que vivió de la manera que quiso, salvaje, violento y lleno de pasión, no importaba si fue un vampiro que vivió en la parte más torcida de la oscuridad, la perversión y depravación, todo lo que había hecho lo había hecho por Amor.

Ella lo sabía, Buffy lo vio todo caer y no lloró. Ella lo amaba, de una forma un poco diferente de la que amaba a Ángel. Spike, William, tal vez no era el amor de su vida pero sí era el hombre que más la amó, el que siempre estuvo ahí sin importarle como lo tratara, el que no la culpó ni la juzgó, el que la arrastró por la oscuridad y el que la persiguió hasta la luz, el que dio su vida por ella sin pensar.

Sí, ella lo amaba, de una forma muy especial. Si él se hubiera quedado con ella seguirían juntos hasta que alguno de los dos muriera, él la hubiera encadenado a esta vida entre la luz y la oscuridad y la dejó libre para que pudiera amar libremente a quien ella quisiera.

Aun cuando no lloró en ese momento su corazón se estremeció de dolor, porque ese monstruo lucho por convertirse en algo un poco más humano, solo por amor.

"A quién le importa una ley  
a quien le importa un buen dios  
nunca supe merecer las cosas que regaló  
como un consuelo fugaz

Si algo así como el Amor está en el aire"

Ella caminó al lado de sus amigos, alejándose del lugar, pensando en Ángel y en Spike, eran tan diferentes, los opuestos, pero ella los amaba a los dos desde lo más profundo de su corazón. Había muerto y estado en el paraíso, siendo arrebatada de ahí por sus amigos, se sintió culpable y dolida por ello, pero aún después de sus errores le habían mandado un obsequio que alivió su dolor, enseñanzas que le hicieron entender que aún en esa vida mortal podía llegar a conocer la felicidad.

Al final resultó que Spike fue el único que de verdad la entendió, quien le enseñó y la cuidó, a su extraña manera. Que irónico que fue un vampiro demente quien le enseñó el verdadero significado de vivir y también el verdadero significado del Amor, el más puro y extremo concepto del Amor.

Maldito sea por liberarla a vivir, por dejarla libre para correr, le agradeció con una triste sonrisa darle una segunda oportunidad, pero ella aún esperaba que él se levantara entre los escombros para volver a perseguirla…

"Con una mano me dio  
con la otra me lo quitó  
siempre lo pude saber  
lo tienes que devolver  
y lo devuelvo sin más

Si algo así como el Amor está en el aire

Si algo así como el Amor está en el aire"

Esa noche ella soñó con una despedida, con un abrazo cálido y suave, un hombre sensible y también arrogante, una bella casa en un barrio tranquilo. Él llegaba del trabajo con una sonrisa, Down estaba ayudando a poner la mesa mientras sonreía misteriosamente al ver a su hermana abrazando a su novio eufóricamente, la más joven sabía que ese era el día…

La cena fue amena con todos sus amigos presentes, incluidos Feith y Giles, la novia de su mentor e incluso el director de la preparatoria estaban ahí, Xanders con su novia Anya también parecían estarse divirtiendo, Willow con su amada parecían estar pensando en algo travieso para entretenerse esa noche.

Ella iba caminando hacia la mesa, mientras los observaba, llevando un pastel para sorprenderlos con la nueva noticia, presentó el bonito anillo ante todos, anunciando su compromiso recién aceptado, todos tenían esa mirada atónita que no tenía precio, su prometido salió al final de la cocina, para abrazarla estrechamente.

Ese hubiera sido el final feliz que ella merecía.

Buffy despertó y miró las estrellas, estaba llorando, tal vez cuando su tiempo de morir finalmente llegara podría pedir un deseo para poder verlo una vez más…

— Te amo, no lo olvides nunca Spike… —


End file.
